Pokémon Vampire
by Idolmaster Yamada
Summary: Tsukune and his friends have slipped into a portal to the Pokémon world. Will they ever get back?
1. Portal to Another World!

**I know, it's really dumb to come up with a crossover for Pokemon and Rosario + Vampire. But I've had this idea for a while now, and I can't quite get all of my other stories done...stupid writer's block...But all 13 chapters of this was all planned out and ready to be written, so you can expect it to be done within a month or two! Regardless, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Portal to Another World!**

If you watch "Rosario + Vampire," then you must know Tsukune Aono, a once-human vampiric ghoul who attends Yokai Academy. If you watch or play "Pokémon," you must know all of the different Pokémon that roam around. If you mix these two together, you get one amazing adventure!

It was after graduation. Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo and Mizore Shirayuki were saying their goodbyes. Tsukune just so happened to be in the center of a harem, and he was about to make his choice.

Tsukune just so happened to be in love with Moka ever since 10th grade began. Moka was actually addicted to Tsukune's blood. Well, what do you expect from a vampire?

Anyway, just when Tsukune was about to pick Moka, a weird portal opened up. "What the heck is that?" Kurumu asked. "Beats me," Mizore replied. "Let's check it out!" Yukari exclaimed. So the young girl ran towards the portal, and next thing she knew, she was sucked in! All of a sudden, Kokoa Shuzen, Moka's now third-year half-sister, jumped on Tsukune!

"Kokoa! What on earth are you doing?" Moka screamed. "What do you _think_ I'm doing, oneechan? I'm hanging out with my _boyfriend_, Tsukune!" Kokoa replied. "I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Tsukune cried. "We tried to stop her," a familiar voice said. When Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Kokoa all turned to look, there was Ginei Morioka, a graduated student who just so happens to be perverted (and a werewolf), on a leash. The person who was tightly holding the leash was Ruby Tojo, the headmaster's assistant at Yokai Academy and a witch (by the way, Yukari's a witch, too) who happens to also be in Tsukune's harem.

Ginei tried to peep at Moka's panties, but Ruby held him back and yelled, "No, no, Ginei! Bad boy!" while hitting him with a broom. "Ow," Ginei cried in pain. That's when Ruby noticed something that was wrong. "Has anyone seen Yukari-chan?" she asked. Everyone else (except Ginei, who continued to whimper in pain) pointed at the portal. "So…. Who's going to get in there first?" Mizore asked. "Ladies first," Tsukune responded. "Well, _someone _has to do it. Here goes," Ruby said. Then she jumped into the portal. Unfortunately, she was still grabbing the leash very tight, so Ginei was pulled in with her.

Mizore then pushed Kurumu inside the portal, and then jumped in herself. "Come on, oneechan! Go in that portal so Tsukune and I could be alone," Kokoa said in a sweet voice. Unfortunately, Kokoa's weight was too much for poor Tsukune (yes, she was still on him). He started to fall, and he tried to grab Moka's rosary to avoid this. But he ended up pulling it off (and landing face-first on the ground). A black aura surrounded Moka as she transformed into her true, vampiric form. She didn't look like her outer self at all. Her skin was basically white, her hair was white, her eyes were red, and her fangs were sharper.

Kokoa had always looked up to the inner Moka, so she jumped off of Tsukune and onto Moka. This sure didn't make this white-haired Moka happy. In fact, Moka may be sweet and kind on the outside, but on the inside, she is one cold vampire. She managed to get Kokoa off of her by kicking her into the portal. "Know your place!" she yelled when she did that kick.

Moka took her rosary from the now unconscious Tsukune and put it on. Then, as she returned to her outer self, she fainted, landing on Tsukune. He woke up in a flash when he heard the thud/felt Moka on him. Tsukune picked Moka up and jumped into the portal. Inside the portal, Moka woke up and did it: she bit Tsukune's neck for his blood and said the following word.

"Kapuchu~"

Meanwhile, a teenage girl with long, brown hair and green eyes woke up from her bed. She got dressed into her hot pink tank top and red skirt with yellow polka dots and ran downstairs, where her mother was waiting. "Ah, Minori-chan! You're finally awake!" the woman said. "Yeah. Morning, Mom," Minori yawned. That was when her friend, Bel, came in. "Ohayou, Minori! Ohayou, Hayashi-san!" she called out. "Hey, Bel-chan! Where's Cheren-kun?" Minori asked. "Well, you know how you said that we should start our Pokémon journeys together today? Well, Cheren has come down with a cold, so we can't go today. I'm so sorry!" Bel replied.

Minori was in shock. _Today is the day we get Pokémon! How could Cheren-kun get sick on a day like this? _she thought. She knew that she couldn't go and get a Pokémon for her journey to the Pokémon League without Cheren, because of the promise that Minori, Cheren and Bel made that they would start their journeys together. But this was Minori Hayashi we are talking about, and Minori Hayashi is one stubborn girl. "Whatever! I'm going to get a Pokémon anyway!" she declared before barging out the door. She threw the door open once she got to Professor Juniper's lab, leaving the female Pokémon researcher in complete shock.

"Minori! You're here alone? What about Cheren and Bel?" Professor Juniper asked. While stepping into the lab, Minori answered her question with, "Cheren-kun is sick, and Bel-chan doesn't want to go without him." "Not so fast," a man's voice spoke. Minori and Prof. Juniper both eyed the doorway to see Cheren! His face was red, and he was shaking all over. He was holding onto the door so he wouldn't lose his balance. This didn't stop him from looking like he was going to faint, because his eyes were half-closed.

"Oh my god, Cheren-kun! You look terrible," Minori gasped. "Don't worry, Minori-san! I'll be-" Cheren started, but he coughed before he could finish. Then, he passed out, with Minori catching him. "Cheren-kun, hang in there!" Minori yelled. She tried to carry Cheren in her arms, but he weighed 109 pounds (A/N: What? I'm younger than Cheren is in this story, but I weigh 111 pounds), and Minori, despite being 17 years old, could carry nothing more than 89. So of course he was too heavy for her.

Back to the Rosario + Vampire crew. Tsukune and Moka have just gotten into this world. "What the heck look you two so long?" Yukari demanded. She used to be in love with Moka (yes, one-sided yuri) and Tsukune, and wanted to create a three-way relationship. Now, Yukari has given up on Moka and only loves Tsukune.

"Hey, guys! Look at what I found!" Kurumu called out. Tsukune and his friends ran to where she was.

Kurumu was holding a bat.

It wasn't like any bat Tsukune and his friends have seen. It was basically a big, light blue cotton ball with bat wings. Its eyes were closed at all times, even when it's awake, and it had a big, pink nose with a big, black heart on it. When it opened its mouth to open, its only tooth was rather sharp. Oh, did I mention it was going to say something? It said, "Woobat!"

"I found this little guy somewhere in the grass. For some reason, he liked me immediately," Kurumu explained. Moka walked up to the bat and asked, "Hello, what's your name?" "Woobat," it replied. "Nice to meet you, Woobat. I'm Moka Akashiya," Moka said, smiling. "I'm Tsukune Aono!" Tsukune said. "Mizore Shirayuki," Mizore said. "My name's Ginei Morioka," Ginei said. "Kokoa Shuzen," Kokoa said. "Ruby Tojo," Ruby said. "And I'm Yukari Sendo!" Yukari exclaimed. "Woo, woobat, woobat, woo woobat, woo woo, woobat bat, bat bat woo woo woobat!" Woobat said. That left everyone except Kurumu and Moka confused. "Woobat understands what we're saying, but how come we can't understand him?" Yukari asked. "Woobat must only know how to say his name. Moka's a vampire, and a vampire is basically a bat, so she can talk to it," Kurumu explained. Moka nodded, and squatted down to it.

"Now, Woobat, can you tell me where we are?" Moka asked. Woobat, flying up in the air resulting in Moka standing all the way up, replied with, "Woobat woo woobat bat. Woobat woobat bat, woobat woobat woobat woo woobat." Moka nodded and turned to her friends. "It turns out, Woobat's not just a bat. He's a Pokémon," she said. "WHAT?" everyone else yelled. "I said-" Moka started, until Mizore cut her off with, "We know what you said. I mean, what the heck is a Pokémon?" "Oh! Pokémon are creatures that roam around here! I guess that portal led us to a different world!" Moka exclaimed. "If there are any humans here, we better stay in our human forms for now," Kurumu added.

In the distance, they saw a small town and ran into it. There, they saw a girl (yes, it's Minori), about 17, attempting to carry a black haired boy around her age (yes, it's Cheren). At the sight of the young girl, both of the boys blushed, although Ginei's blush was deeper than Tsukune's.

Minori, struggling to keep Cheren in her arms, knew one thing for sure: she needed help. So when she saw 8 people, 6 girls and 2 boys, at a part of town, she was in luck. "Hey, you guys! I could use some help here," she called out. Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Ginei, Mizore, Ruby and Kokoa then ran up to her. "Ma'am, what's wrong?" Tsukune asked. "Well, my friend got sick and collapsed, so I'm trying to take him home. But he weighs more than I can carry," Minori replied, dropping Cheren with Kurumu catching him. Kurumu then got up and declared, "Don't worry! I will take him back! Where does he live?" Minori pointed to Cheren's house, which was in the southeast part of the town. Kurumu began sprouting her Succubus wings and tail, but Ruby immediately covered Minori's eyes.

Kurumu, with Cheren in her arms, flew to the house, and found the window showing Cheren's room. She carefully opened the window, flew inside, carefully put Cheren in his bed, and flew out, closing the window in the process. Once she landed, her wings and tail were gone. "Okay, he's home! You can open your eyes now!" she exclaimed. Ruby then uncovered Minori's eyes. Minori then took off and ran inside Cheren's house.

"Cheren-kun! I'm sorry we can't go on our journey today!" Minori apologized once she was standing next to Cheren. "Oh, it's okay, Minori-san. How about this? You go ahead on your journey," Cheren said. Minori then gasped, "Cheren-kun! How could I? I mean, remember the promise we made with Bel?" "It'll be okay! I'll catch up to you once I'm better, I promise," Cheren responded, holding his left pinkie up. In just 2 seconds, it was intertwined with Minori's right pinkie. When they let go, Cheren fell asleep, and Minori left.

Minori then walked to Prof. Juniper's lab and announced, "Okay, I think I'll begin my journey a-" But she stopped talking when she saw Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Ginei, Ruby, Mizore and Kokoa with the Pokémon in the lab. "HEY! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" she screamed. Tsukune and his friends all turned around to see Minori, a bit mad. Prof. Juniper saw her, and said, "Oh, Minori! You're here! Well, have you decided on your first Pokémon?" Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Ruby, Ginei and Kokoa all looked at Prof. Juniper, and then at Minori. Ginei was the one who broke the silence by walking up to Minori and asking, "So, your name's Minori? I'm Ginei Morioka." Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Ruby and Kokoa then immediately introduced themselves. "Nice to meet you all," Minori said, once all of the introductions are over.

Minori then walked up to the Pokémon. Yeah, these Pokémon are Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott. She looked at all three of them, and then at Tepig. "I choose…..Tepig," she said. "Good choice!" Prof. Juniper exclaimed as she handed Minori a Pokéball. Minori kneeled down to Tepig and asked, "Now, Tepig, we're going to be partners for a long time, so let's be good friends, okay?" "Tep!" Tepig responded while nodding her head. Minori then gently bopped Tepig on the head with the Pokéball, resulting in her (Tepig. Yeah, Minori's Tepig is female) going inside. Tsukune and his friends watched in shock as this was going down.

Minori then looked at her new friends and told them, "What? This is how we carry our Pokémon around with us!" That was a big "Oh." for all 8 of them. Then, Professor Juniper gave Minori a Pokédex and 53 Pokéballs. There was something a little off, though….

"What's with the amount of Pokéballs, Professor? I thought I could only have 6 Pokémon at a time!" Minori pointed out. "You could! 48 of them aren't for you, thought; they're for those guys!" Prof. Juniper responded, pointing at Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Ginei, Mizore, Ruby and Kokoa. "But they don't have any Pokémon! How are they supposed to catch Pokémon?" Minori asked. "I know that, and you can help them catch some," Prof. Juniper replied. "Oh." Minori said, while giving 6 Pokéballs to each of her new friends.

"WHAT? You're going to begin your Pokémon journey by yourself?"

That was Bel, who was surprised to know that Minori's journey is beginning at that moment. "But what about that promise we made? The one where we're going together?" Bel asked. "Bel-chan, calm down! Cheren-kun told me to go by myself! When he's better, you two can begin your Pokémon journeys together, and maybe you might catch up to me!" Minori reassured. Bel then smiled, and whispered, "I guess I'll see you later."

Thus, Minori's journey began. But she wasn't alone. She decided to accompany Tsukune and his friends in order to help them with their Pokémon journeys (and don't tell them, but she also wanted to spend some time with the boys). Then, the same Woobat from earlier flew up to Kurumu, bouncing back when he landed on her bust. Then, Woobat saw Minori, and was ready for battle. Minori launched her Pokéball, and Tepig came out. "I wonder what moves Tepig has," Minori told herself as she got her Pokédex.

"Woobat, the Bat Pokémon. Its habitat is dark forests and caves. It emits ultrasonic waves from its nose to learn about its surroundings," the Pokédex said. "No, not that! Tepig!" Minori complained. She lowered her Pokédex to Tepig, and this time it said, "Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokémon. It blows fire through its nose. When it catches a cold, the fire becomes pitch-black smoke instead." Minori face palmed and shouted once her hand was down, "No, not that! I wanted Tepig's moves!" Finally, the Pokédex spoke again. This time it said, "Minori's Tepig current level: 5 and its movements: Tackle and Tail Whip." Minori sweatdropped, and everyone else did the well-known anime fall.

Minori then put her Pokédex back in her bag and called out, "Tepig, use Tackle on Woobat!" Tepig used Tackle on Woobat, and he took a bit of damage. Then, Woobat used Confusion on Tepig, making her confused. "Oh! Tepig!" Minori cried. Luckily, Tepig snapped out of it really fast. "Okay, now use Tackle again!" Minori called out. So she did, and Woobat was damaged enough to be captured. Minori looked at Kurumu and nodded. Kurumu launched an empty Pokéball at Woobat, while yelling, "Go, Pokéball!" Then, once the Pokéball hit Woobat, he went inside. The Pokéball began wiggling, before it not only stopped moving, but a clicking sound was heard. Kurumu walked up to the Pokéball that now has Woobat inside, posed like Ash does once he's caught a Pokémon, and announced, "Yes! I've got a Woobat!" "Well, actually, I battled it, so you gotta give me some credit," Minori muttered under her breath. She then looked around, and asked, "Hey, where's Moka and Tsukune?"

Moka and Tsukune were both behind a tree, having one of their moments. Then, Moka bit Tsukune's neck and, while Tsukune was screaming at the top of his lungs, said:

"Kapuchu~"

* * *

**And here you go! Review, but if you don't like it, you shouldn't have read this in the first place!**


	2. Ginei and Ruby vs Wild Pokemon

**I know, I've been gone a long time. But I've been in Ohio for the past 4 days! Anyway, I know the first two paragraphs are pointless, considering that you might have already read the first chapter. I was originally going to name the chapter "Meet Minori," but since the chapter mainly focused on Gin and Ruby, I changed my mind. Anyway, I don't own Pokemon or Rosario + Vampire. Both belong to their respectful owners. Regardless, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Ginei and Ruby vs. Wild Pokémon**

Minori Hayashi is a 17-year-old girl who's wanted to be a Pokémon trainer since she was a baby. She's made a promise to her friends, Cheren and Bel, that when they become trainers, they'll start their journeys together. However, Bel's father is super strict, and would never let her go on a Pokémon journey until today. Regardless, Cheren got sick, but he insisted that Minori starts her journey anyway.

Now Minori is a Pokémon trainer, but she's not traveling alone. Before her journey began, she met 8 new friends, Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, Ginei Morioka, Mizore Shirayuki, Ruby Tojo, and Kokoa Shuzen. Little does she know, these 8 are monsters _and_ from another world. Well, she doesn't know that they're monsters, but she's about to figure out they're not from the Pokémon world….

"Yes! I caught a Gothita!"

That was Kokoa, who just caught a Gothita. Actually, Yukari and Ruby caught some, as well, but, with the help of Kurumu and Minori, Tsukune caught a Timburr, Moka caught a Petilil, Ginei caught a Lillipup, and Mizore caught a Cubchoo. Suddenly, something hit Minori.

"Hey, didn't you guys say that you didn't know anything about Pokémon?" she asked. They all nodded. "That means you're all from a different world!" she exclaimed. "WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! WE'RE FORM THIS WORLD! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Kurumu yelled. "What are you doing here, anyway?" Minori asked, completely ignoring Kurumu. "Well, many, many things happened to get us here," Ruby sighed. "To the point," Minori muttered. "Well, we're high school graduates! After we left, a portal to this world suddenly appeared, and I was sucked in!" Yukari replied. "So we went after her," Moka added. "Oh," Minori said.

"How are we going to get home?" Moka asked. "You're asking someone who doesn't know!" Minori exploded. "Well, _I_ know," a boy said. They all looked at him, and he continued to talk. "I've had experience of traveling through worlds before. If you all came in a group, you have to have battles with each and every one of you. I know, because I've come here with 3 of my friends before, and I just came back to this world for a vacation. Well, see ya!" And with that, the boy walked away.

"Wow, that was convenient," Tsukune commented. "A little _too_ convenient," Ginei added, giving Ruby a death glare. Ruby returned the glare, saying, "Oh, you think you can make your Lillipup evolve faster than my Gothita? Well, you're ON!" With that, they both ran off into the tall grass, both determined, and Minori, Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore and Kokoa….well, they did that anime fall.

In a hurry, Ginei found a patch of grass…..shaking. He and Lillipup ran to it, and out came an Audino! However, he doesn't know what Pokémon it is yet, so he asked, "What is that?" As if on cue, Minori ran up and got out her Pokédex. "Audino, the Hearing Pokémon. It touches others with the feelers on its ears, using the sound of their heartbeats to tell how they are feeling," it said. "A hearing Pokémon, eh?" Ginei asked as Minori put away the Pokédex. "Well, we're going to defeat you in no time! Go, Lillipup!" Lillipup then ran up to the Audino, ready for battle.

"Hold it, Gin-kun! That boy said you have to battle your friends," Minori pointed out. "I'm training for that, Mino-chan," Ginei pointed out. "Mino….chan?" Minori repeated, annoyed by the nickname. Ginei noticed her reaction, and quickly turned his attention to the battle. "Anyway…..Lillipup, use Tackle!" he called out. Lillipup tackled Audino, and in response, Audino yawned at Lillipup. "Ha! That did nothing to him! Now, use Bite!" Ginei chuckled. Lillipup then bit Audino, and then it used Pound in response. That didn't stop Audino from struggling. "Good work, Lillipup! Keep it up!" Ginei exclaimed. "Uh, Gin-kun?" Minori asked while pointing at Lillipup. Ginei looked down to it to see that it had fallen asleep.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING, LILLIPUP?! GET UP!" Ginei screamed. "Stop screaming. Lillipup won't be awake for a few turns, and if you had yelled at it while it was awake, it wouldn't listen to you anyway," Minori explained. So, Audino just used Pound on Lillipup for 3 turns. When it came to the 3rd, Lillipup woke up in a flash, and used Bite, knocking Audino out. "Yeah! We did it!" Ginei shouted.

I bet you're wondering what Ruby's doing, huh? Well, she and Gothita have been training like crazy. When Ginei and Lillipup would defeat one Pokémon, Ruby and Gothita would have defeated 3. But right now…

"Gothita! Psyshock!" Ruby called out. Gothita used Psyshock on Patrat, causing it to faint. "Yeah! We did- huh?" Ruby began, but then she noticed that Gothita was glowing. "Could this be….?" she asked. That's when the glowing stopped. Now, Gothita looked taller and….less babyish.

"Gothita! You evolved!" Ruby exclaimed. Minori came out of nowhere and asked, "How did Gothita evolve so fast?" "I guess we trained a whole lot," Ruby replied. Regardless, Minori took out her Pokédex. "Gothorita, the Manipulate Pokémon and the evolved form of Gothita. Starlight is the source of their power. At night, they mark star positions by using psychic power to float stones," it said. Then, Minori put the Pokédex away back in her bag and walked away. Then, Ruby walked off to find Ginei to rub her victory in his face, but when she did find him….

"WHAT THE HECK?! YOUR LILLIPUP EVOLVED?! BUT HOW?!" Ruby yelled. "Oh, Lillipup evolves into Herdier at a lower level than Gothita evolves into Gothorita," Ginei explained. "Who told you that….?" Ruby mumbled. "I did!" Minori sang, raising her right hand. Ruby sweatdropped while mumbling, "Of course you did." All of a sudden, there was a strong wind. While Ruby managed to hold her dress down, poor Minori's skirt managed to blow up, revealing her pink panties. Ginei tried to look away, but it was too late. He had to plug his nose to prevent a nosebleed.

As for Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore and Kokoa, Kokoa turned her back on Tsukune, and as a result, he nosebled, and then passed out. Halfway down, Tsukune grabbed Moka's rosary, pulling it off. This resulted in Moka transforming into the Inner Moka.

"Foolish child. You think one wind would allow you to capture Tsukune's heart?" Moka asked Kokoa. "O-of course!" Kokoa replied, who was now on Tsukune, licking the blood. Moka just rolled her eyes. That's when Minori, Ginei and Ruby came back. "Hey, guys! So I ran off to help Gin-kun and Ruby-san with evolving their Pokémon, and look, they-" Minori began, until she saw Moka. "Where's Moka-san? Who's that? IS THAT A VAMPIRE?!" she asked. Moka opened her mouth to speak, but she closed it when she noticed that Minori's attention was toward Tsukune now. She had pushed Kokoa off of him, and was shaking his body. "Tsukune! Speak to me!" she cried. Tsukune then woke up, blushing a bit. "Thank god, Tsukune! You're awake!" Minori cried. Ginei just looked on in horror. _Mino-chan likes Tsukune?! Looks like I've got some competition! _he thought. Minori then saw Ginei and got a bit confused.

"Well, uh…..Minori Hayashi, is it?" Moka asked. Minori nodded. "Well, Minori…go hide in that tree, and don't come out until….uh….she says so!" Moka told Minori, pointing at a nearby tree, and then at Yukari. "ME?!" she gasped. Minori went to hide. Moka then took her rosary from Tsukune (who was up now) and put it on, changing back to her Outer self. Moka then fainted with Tsukune catching her. "OKAY, MINO-CHAN! YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!" Yukari called out. Minori walked back to the group, mumbling to herself, "How did you know about that nickname….?"

Moka then woke up and sniffed Tsukune's neck. "Mmm….your blood…." Moka whispered. Then, she bit his neck while saying, "Kapuchu~"

While that moment was happening, Kurumu had to cover Minori's eyes.

* * *

**Now, was _that_ awesome? I know, not really, since Gothita doesn't evolve until level 32. But I'd _kill_ myself for an awesome story! Oh, well.**


	3. The First Fights

**Finally! I'm posting Chapter 3 of Pokemon + Vampire! I'm so, so sorry it took so long! I've been trying to write it, but for a while, this stupid laptop stopped working! But I finally managed to finish the longest chapter to any story I've ever written.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Rosario + Vampire. Both belong to their respective owners. I also don't own Haruhi Suzumiya, Kanon, or The World God Only Knows. I'm saying that because there are references of those anime in there in there (kind of).**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The First Fights**

The 9 had finally arrived in Accumula Town, the town that comes before the first town with a gym, Striaton City. All was calm, until Mizore spoke up.

"I want to have my Pokémon battles here and now!"

Tsukune, Moka, Minori, Kurumu, Yukari, Gin, Ruby, and Kokoa all turned toward their yuki-onna friend. She had a determined look on her face, completely showing that she was serious about their quest to go home. You see, Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Gin, Ruby, Kokoa, and Mizore are all monsters from a different world. As Minori, the sole human that is from this world, goes on her Pokémon journey, she takes Tsukune and his friends with her so they could learn the basics of Pokémon, as the only way to get back is to have Pokemon battles with each other. As you can see, Mizore will have her battles with her friends first.

Mizore looked around at her surprised friends with a sneer on her face and asked, "Alright, who's first?" After a few seconds, Tsukune stepped up. "I'll battle you. I mean, I've played a few Pokémon games when I was a kid, so I know all the basics."

Mizore blushed and began to hesitate. "N-no, Tsukune! I...I'm inexperienced, so I might lose! I...I think I'm fit to battle a fellow rookie, like...Gin!" she insisted, pointing to Ginei. Ginei noticed this and immediately got angry. "EXCUSE ME, BUT WHO JUST RECENTLY EVOLVED HIS LILLIPUP?!" he yelled. Minori gently patted him on the back and whispered, "There, there," which immediately made him calm down. _Oh, I forgot! Mino-chan's here! I can't make myself look stupid in front of her! _he thought.

"It's okay, Mizore-chan. I'll go easy on you," Tsukune promised. Mizore, who had been trying to prevent herself from fighting her crush, had no choice but to give up. Tsukune and Mizore backed away from each other enough to get the Pokémon battle started.

"Cubchoo, stand by for battle!" Mizore called out while throwing her Pokéball. The Pokéball opened, and Mizore's Cubchoo came out. "Cubchoo!" the female Cubchoo cheered.

"Go, Timburr!" Tsukune called out while throwing his Pokéball. The Pokéball opened, and his male Timburr came out, happy to be free.

"WAIT A MINUTE!"

Just before either of them could call out an attack, Minori screamed those three words, causing her friends to stare at her weirdly. After volunteering to be the referee, she got into position to be that referee.

"Okay, this Pokémon battle is on 1-on-1 with no substitutions, nor will there be a time limit! The battle will only conclude when one's Pokémon is unable to battle!" Minori announced. Her face suddenly turned red before continuing, "T-Tsukune h-h-h-has the first move!"

"You're only giving Tsukune the first move because you like him, do you, Mino-chan?" Ginei, who had just approached Minori, teased her. Minori, upset, complained, "Uguu~. Gin-kun, you're so mean!" Kurumu immediately noticed the Kanon reference that Minori had just made and asked, "Wow, Minori, are you aware of how much you sound like Ayu Tsukimiya?"

"Anyway," Minori continued, trying to change the subject. "Let's begin!"

"Timburr, use Wake-Up Slap!" Tsukune called out. Timburr just turned around and looked at his trainer, confused. Minori giggled a little bit before pointing out, "Silly Tsukune! Timburr doesn't know that move yet! On the next turn, try telling it to use Low Kick!"

Mizore just smirked. "Tsukune, I do love you, but that mistake you made must be fixed. Now, Cubchoo, use Powder Snow!" Cubchoo, having known Powder Snow since she had hatched from her egg, used it on Timburr, and it hit! It didn't do much damage, though.

Tsukune was confused of whether he should tell his Timburr to use Low Kick or not. _Will it actually use the move, or was the beautiful Mino-chan lying to me? _he thought. Yeah, Tsukune has just a bit of a crush on Minori, but he had a bigger crush on a certain pink-haired vampire.

"You can do it, Tsukune!"

And now said vampire is cheering. You probably already know that that was Moka, who was sitting on the grass with Kurumu, Yukari, Ginei, and Ruby (Kokoa had gone off to do some training).

"Yeah, beat her, Tsukune, for me!"

"Go, go, Tsukune! You can do it, Tsukune!"

"Make many, many things happen, Aono-kun, by beating Shirayuki-san!"

Kurumu, Yukari, and Ruby were now encouraging Tsukune to command for his Timburr to use Low Kick. How? They shouted out the lines above, respectfully.

"Everyone..." Tsukune whispered. Look of encouragement on his face, he returned to the Pokémon battle and gave his Timburr the following command.

"Timburr, use Low Kick!"

To Tsukune's surprise, Timburr actually used the move on Cubchoo! Due to the fact that Fighting-type moves were super effective against Ice-type Pokémon, Cubchoo suffered from quite some damage. Tsukune smiled at this fact.

"That's it! I can see the ending!" Tsukune exclaimed.

"Uh, Tsukune? This isn't a dating sim, nor is this The World God Only Knows," Yukari pointed out, clarifying the second anime reference made in this story.

"You may be able to see the ending of this battle, Tsukune, but I can still turn the tables with this move!" Mizore commented.

"Yeah! Go, Mizore!" Ginei cheered, but he sounded rather sarcastic, causing everyone to stare at him weirdly. In reality, he was jealous of Tsukune because Minori had a crush on him, so he didn't want to cheer on Tsukune. Unfortunately, it only got him beaten up by Minori.

"Ow..." Ginei whined in pain.

"Now, Cubchoo, use Icy Wind!" Mizore, ignoring what had just happened outside of the battle, commanded. Cubchoo used Icy Wind on Timburr, and even though it hit, Timburr has still raring to go.

"Timbur, let's finish it! Use Pound!" Tsukune commanded. Timburr used Pound on Cubchoo, and just from that simple move, Cubchoo fainted. Minori was so excited that her crush has won his first Pokemon battle, she exclaimed very quickly, "CubchooisunabletobattleTimbu rristhewinnerandvictorygoest oTsukune!"

For a second, Minori forgot how to breathe, so Moka came to her rescue. "Whoa! Mino-chan! Breathe!" she exclaimed. Minori then began breathing normally again. "Now, say that again, but slow down a little bit this time."

Minori finally announced calmly, "Cubchoo is unable to battle. Timburr is the winner, and victory goes to Tsukune!"

Tsukune began dancing in victory. Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Ruby were crowded around him as soon as Timburr was back in his Pokéball. Mizore told Cubchoo that it had done well and returned it into its Pokéball before joining Tsukune's crowd of fangirls. Ginei just looked on in disbelief.

"Wow, they're such children. You wouldn't even think about joining them, wouldn't you, Mino-" Ginei began, but he was cut off when he saw Minori in the crowd of girls, trying to basically kill Tsukune. Tears coming out of his eyes, Ginei weeped, "Darn you, Tsukune...why does he get all of the girls and I'm just left alone?! WHY?!" Meanwhile, Tsukune managed to run away, his clothes torn and lipstick all over his face, from the 6 girls who were chasing him. No, wait, make that 7, because Kokoa has just returned and joined the fangirls.

After a long wild goose chase, the 9 were in the Pokémon Center, waiting for Cubchoo and Timburr to heal. Tsukune decided to just heal naturally, but Moka and Minori were constantly asking if he was really all right, while Ginei looked on in jealousy. Kurumu and Yukari were playing rock-paper-scissors to see who will battle Mizore next (getting ties in every turn), Kokoa was thinking of a plan to finally seduce Tsukune, and Mizore just quietly sat on a bench, waiting for Nurse Joy to restore Cubchoo to full health. Oh, I forgot to throw Kou into the story.

"HEY~! WHY DID YOU FORGET ME ~CHU!" Kou randomly appeared and yelled at me, causing the fourth-wall breaking act to be performed for the first time in this story.

Sorry, Kou, but you didn't seem so important in this story right now, despite you being Kokoa's assistant.

"Anyway," Kou continued, ignoring the fact that I was still writing this story. "That Pokémon battle had lasted 96 seconds ~chu." After that, he sat back down on Kokoa's shoulder without her noticing.

At that moment, dinging noises could be heard, and Nurse Joy approached Mizore, Cubchoo's Pokéball in her hands. "Mizore-san, I'm happy to say your Pokémon has fully recovered," she told her.

"Ah, thank you, Nurse Joy," Mizore thanked Nurse Joy as she took the Pokéball back from her. Yukari's ears perked when she heard the word "nurse" and, withdrawing from her game with Kurumu, immediately jumped on the chair she was sitting on. Then, pointing at Nurse Joy, she shouted, "ALRIGHT, YOU MEANIE NURSE, LET'S FIGHT! BACK IN MY WORLD, THE SCHOOL NURSE TURNED ME INTO AN ADULT FOR THE SAKE OF MY NEGATIVE EMOTIONS!"

Sorry 'bout that. Since the school nurse had turned Yukari into an adult during her 2nd year in high school (before she turned back into a child), Yukari doesn't trust much doctors or nurses, knowing that they could try and make her miserable again.

Nurse Joy looked at Yukari with a look that appeared to be a mix of shock and confusion. _What does this cosplaying girl mean by...her world? Could she be from another universe? _she thought.

Kurumu pulled Yukari's arm down, forcing her to sit back down. "Stupid Yukari! She's a nurse, but there's no way she's a monster like w-" she began, until Ruby covered her hands over her mouth to prevent her from saying more. If she hadn't did that, Minori would have found out her friends' secret: they're all monsters. Minori doesn't know that she has vampires, witches, a Succubus, a werewolf, and a yuki-onna for traveling buddies, or who knows what'll happen to the friendship she has with them.

Anyway, sometime later (and Tsukune has gotten his Timburr back), Mizore is prepared to have a Pokémon battle with another of her friends, with her Cubchoo (no, they're not in the Pokémon Center anymore). Kurumu and Yukari continued their rock-paper-scissors game (and continuing to get ties), while Kokoa watches them, bored and waiting for them to finally stop. Ginei was whimpering like a puppy over Minori liking Tsukune, Ruby was comforting him, and Tsukune watched as Mizore was waiting for her opponent, aka Moka, to send out her Petilil. As for Minori, she was, once again, in her position as the referee.

Moka twirled around a bit before tossing her Pokéball, which, for some reason, had a flower on it, and then she called out, "Go, Petilil! Kapuchu~" When the Pokéball opened, the white light that was obviously Petilil while it was coming out was surrounded by flowers. When Petilil actually showed itself, the flowers disappeared. Tsukune's jaw dropped in amazement, with only 2 words on his mind:

_But how?_

"Let me explain," Minori explained, apparently reading his mind. "That was a seal on her Pokéball, which causes a Pokémon's entrance into a battle to be more graceful. It was originally created in Sinnoh, but there was a sale on them in the PokéMart in the Pokémon Center we were just now in. I saw Moka go there and buy some, so I bet she thought 'I'm not interested in ordinary Pokéballs! If anyone has anything to improve it, please come see me. That is all.'" "HOW DID YOU KNOW?! Plus, wasn't that a Haruhi Suzumiya reference just now?" Moka asked.

Kokoa couldn't take it anymore. She screamed at the top of her lungs, "OH, FOR THE LOVE OF TSUKUNE! STOP MAKING ANIME REFERENCES AND BATTLE ALREADY!"

So they did.

"Petilil! Use, uh..." Moka began, but then she stopped. She had no idea what moves Petilil could use! Minori quickly took out her Pokédex to check Petilil's moves. Then, she pointed out to Moka, "Petilil has Absorb, Growth, and Leech Seed."

Moka began thinking about what move to use before finally calling out, "Petilil, use Leech Seed!" Just then, a seed came out from the leaves on Petilil's head and landed on Cubchoo's head. The seed wrapped vines all around its body and began to suck the HP out of it. Normally, it would have restored some of Petilil's HP, but since it had full HP, nothing happened.

It was Mizore's turn now. "Cubchoo! Use Bide!" she called out. Cubchoo began to brace itself, just as Moka called out, "Petilil, Growth! Let's go!" Petilil was then engrossed in a green light, before it finally disappeared. Kurumu facepalmed and muttered under her breath, "It didn't do anything." "Wait! I remember this! Growth increases Attack and Special Attack, which determines the damage of a physical attack!" Tsukune exclaimed, remembering what Growth can really do. "Yeah! Also, Bide takes a few turns to actually attack the opponent, so Moka-san has the next move!" Yukari added, sneaking a hair she's already pulled off of Kokoa's head (she did scream "Ow!", but Yukari escaped so quickly, she didn't get to find out who it was) into a voodoo doll. While that whole explanation was happening, Leech Seed went into effect again.

"Alright, Petilil! Now, use Absorb!" Moka, feeling perfectly confident now, called out. Petilil shot out a red beam form its body and hit Cubchoo, causing some more damage. Leech Seed then went into effect again. It seemed as though Cubchoo was going to be knocked out in the next turn despite the advantage it has against Petilil, but...

"You done storing energy, Cubchoo? Now, release the Bide!" Mizore exclaimed.

Done storing energy, it was. Cubchoo's entire body turned white, and then, a white beam was fired at Petilil! As a result, it was knocked out.

"Petilil is unable to battle! Cubchoo is the winner, so victory goes to Mizore!" Minori exclaimed.

Mizore congratulated her Cubchoo for their victory and returned it to its Pokéball. Moka, secretly ashamed of herself, told Petilil that it did a good job and returned it to its Pokéball. Tsukune felt pretty sorry for his crush. Yukari, in the meanwhile, was using her voodoo doll to make Kokoa hit herself countlessly.

Okay, after the group went into the Pokémon Center and healed their Pokémon, Mizore battled Kurumu, who finally ended her tying streak with Yukari by winning. You know, I think I should skip Mizore vs. Kurumu, Mizore vs. Yukari, and Mizore vs. Ruby (which Mizore all won) in order to save some time. But I think you should see Mizore vs. Ginei, because somebody's going to forfeit this one.

"Battle, begin!" Tsukune, who was the referee for the battle (Minori went to the PokéMart to shop for some Seals of her own), announced.

"Herdier, Bite!" Ginei called out.

"Cubchoo, dodge it, quickly!" Mizore called out.

Cubchoo was fast, but Herdier was faster. As a result, before Cubchoo could dodge, Herdier used Bite on it.

"Cubchoo, Icy Wind!" Mizore called out. Cubchoo did, but Herdier was quick to dodge.

"Herdier, Take Down! Let's go!" Ginei called out. Herdier did so, and Cubchoo got hit. However, Herdier did suffer through some recoil damage.

"Cubchoo! Fury Swipes!" Mizore called out. Cubchoo did, and for the first time, Herdier was hit by an attack. However, Herdier was still up, while Cubchoo's HP was most likely in the red.

"Let's finish this! Herdier, Bite!" Ginei called out. Herdier was about to use the attack on Cubchoo, which would've knocked it out, but...

"N-NO! I SAID NO!"

Everything basically paused when that feminine-sounding voice screamed out that sentence. _That was Mino-chan! She must be in trouble! _Ginei thought. "I forfeit!" he announced. Before anyone could say anything, he returned Herdier to its Pokéball and ran off, leaving the battle undecided. Tsukune took off after him, yelling, "WAIT, GIN-SENPAI! I WANT TO SAVE MINORI, TOO!" The girls just went to the Pokémon Center.

They didn't notice this, but outside of the building next door, Minori was surrounded by 3 boys who were hitting on her.

"Aw, come on, babe! It won't be a long date!" the first boy, Sora, told her.

"Sora, she's going on a date with me, not you!" the second boy, Akihiko, argued.

"Ignore those two, baby. Just go out on a date with me, will you?" the third boy, Hiro, asked.

"For the last time, no! I really need to get back to my friends!" Minori argued. But those three boys aren't ready to give up. Minori needed some help, and luckily, help was on the way.

All of a sudden, someone twisted Sora's arm from behind. He and his friends turned around to see...Ginei!

"Gin-kun!" Minori exclaimed, blushing a bit.

"Dudes, she was with a guy! Let's get out of here!" Sora said. So they fled.

"You're safe now," Ginei reassured.

Minori began to cry and started running into his arms. Or so he thought. Minori ran right past him and into Tsukune's arms. The two hugged, Minori crying her eyes out. Ginei, on the other hand, weeped.

At that moment, Tsukune's harem left the Pokémon Center and all took notice on what was currently happening. But they didn't know what happened before that, so Moka asked, "What happened?" Ginei explained everything...and finished with, "Even though I saved her...Mino-chan likes Tsukune more than she likes me!" The girls did that famous anime fall...or so one would think. Instead, the girls, dark auras around them, began to chase Tsukune and Minori down. Ginei just went into the Pokémon Center to heal his Herdier.

Once Ginei was out of the Pokémon Center and the wild goose chase was over, the last Pokémon battle of the day, Mizore vs. Kokoa, started to take place. Minori was, once again, the referee, and the rest of the group sat on the ground, watching the battle. Wait, they were currently waiting for the battle to actually _begin_...oh, never mind.

Anyway, Cubchoo and Gothita were already out of their Pokéballs. Finally, Minori said all that stuff about the battle rules and junk, and finally announced, "Battle, begin!"

"Cubchoo, use Brine!" Mizore called out.

"Gothita, dodge and use Psybeam!" Kokoa called out.

Cubchoo tried to use Brine, but Gothita dodged the attack and used Psybeam on it. It hit, and Cubchoo was severely damaged.

"No, Cubchoo! Alright, now use Icy Wind!" Mizore cried. Cubchoo tried to use Icy Wind, but Gothita dodged again.

_I guess all that training from earlier really paid off! Gothita's gotten faster, but has she gotten stronger? _Kokoa thought. She then commanded, "Gothita, Tickle!"

Because it was using Tickle, Gothita tickled Cubchoo all over, causing Cubchoo to laugh uncontrollably. Mizore gritted her teeth at this.

"Hey, Tsukune? Isn't Tickle supposed to lower the opponent Pokémon's Attack and Defense stats?" Moka asked.

"You're right, Moka-san! How did you know?" Tsukune asked.

"Just a guess," Moka replied. Suddenly, her stomach growled. "Watching those two battle makes me hungry. Or, rather thirsty..." she said. Tsukune immediately saw where this was going and told her, "Go ahead. Minori's not watching, because she seems to be watching the battle." Moka then leaned over and bit Tsukune on the neck, sucking his blood.

"Kapuchu~"

Okay, back to the battle.

"Cubchoo, quick! Use Fury Swipes!" Mizore commanded. Cubchoo did, but Gothita unsurprisingly dodged. It seemed as though it was going like, "Can't touch this, can't touch this..."

"Finish it off, Gothita! DoubleSlap!" Kokoa commanded. Gothita used DoubleSlap on Cubchoo, but only the first time caused a critical hit, and Cubchoo was knocked out. It was the end of Mizore's winning streak.

"Cubchoo is unable to battle. Gothita is the winner, and...the victory goes to Kokoa," Minori announced sarcastically. "That's what I'd like to hear," Kokoa said, returning Gothita to its Pokéball. Mizore returned Cubchoo to its Pokéball and looked down in shame. Of course, it was Tsukune who comforted her.

"Don't worry, Mizore-chan. You and Cubchoo did great, and even though you've already finished battling against all of us, if you train hard enough, you can win battles against other trainers!" Tsukune told her. That was enough to make Mizore happy. "Thank you, Tsukune," she thanked him.

Kokoa heard that, and she wasn't pleased. _So Tsukune likes girls who win all the time, eh? Okay, maybe what I just thought isn't true, but maybe if I win every Pokémon battle I get challenged to, Tsukune will be mine! All mine! _she thought.

"Well, all's well, it ends well," Tsukune said. "No, it isn't over. Mino-chan, look over there," Yukari said, pointing behind Minori. Minori didn't understand why, but she did. Then, Yukari pushed Tsukune, and he grabbed Moka's rosary and pulled it off. As a result, Moka turned into Inner Moka.

"Okay, now it's over," Yukari said. Moka put her rosary back on, and Minori turned back around. Then, the 9 left Accumula Town on their way to their next destination: Striaton City.

* * *

**Oh, man! I'm a terrible writer! ...Perhaps. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
